Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 16
Rozdział 16. Jeszcze o Czarnobylu. (Nieopublikowane w wydaniu rosyjskim) Grupa ekspertów MAGATE w 1986 r. wydała referat INSAG-1 o przyczynach katastrofy na CzAES, a po siedmiu latach wyszło poprawione wydanie INSAG-7. Siedem lat – wystarczający czas, aby zapoznać się z wieloma materiałami i wyrobić sobie opinię. Po wydaniu INSAG-7 w czasopiśmie „Nuclear Engineering” pojawił się artykuł James Verley „Kto jest winny Awarii Czarnobylskiej – konkretne rozważania Międzynarodowej Grupy Doradczej ds. bezpieczeństwa jądrowego”. Spróbujmy ocenić konkretność namysłów ekspertów. 1. O niedogrzaniu termoprzekaźnika Już osiem lat panuje błędne przekonanie, że w związku z dużym wydatkiem termoprzekaźnika jego niedogrzanie na wejściu do aktywnej strefy było za niskie, wrzenie zaczęło się już u dołu aktywnej strefy, przez co doszło do nietrwałości hydrotermicznej. Na fałszywość twierdzenia autor artykułu zwracał uwagę jeszcze w 1986 r., później na piśmie kierowanym do samego dyrektora MAGATE. :''1.1. Referat, p. 2.9 „Takie warunki doprowadziły do wrzenia w dolnej części strefy aktywnej lub w jej okolicach.” Zgodnie z definicją Regulaminu, niedogrzanie – różnica temperatur wody w separatorze pary i na wejściu do aktywnej strefy. Faktycznie, niedogrzanie zmniejsza się wraz z zużyciem termoprzekaźnika, jednakże wraz z tym rośnie ciśnienie przy wejściu do aktywnej strefy oraz, odpowiednio proporcjonalnie, temperatura wrzenia wody (rys. 1, Załącznik 3). Przy małej mocy reaktora wrzenie w ogóle zaczyna się poza strefą aktywną, w rurach PWK, stopniowo przesuwając się wraz ze wzrostem mocy. Czym większe zużycie, tym wyższy punkt temperatury wrzenia. 26 kwietnia na poziomie mocy 200 MW (moc kanału w centralnej części strefy aktywnej około 160 MW) wrzenie miało miejsce w najwyższej części strefy (tabela 1, rys. 2, Załącznik 3). :''1.2. Referat p. 5.2.3. „Reaktor eksploatowany był w stanie wrzenia termoprzekaźnika w strefie aktywnej i w tymże czasie podczas znikomego lub zerowego niedogrzania na wejściu do pomp i aktywnej strefy. Już taki stan sam w sobie mógł doprowadzić do awarii, … z powodu dodatniego sprzężenia zwrotnego dotyczącego reaktywności reaktora RBMK” Reaktor eksploatuje się tylko w stanie wrzenia i zgodnie z Regulaminem dopuszczalna jest praca z małym lub zerowym niedogrzaniem (patrz Regulamin, rozdział 9.). Zapis ten jest konieczny, ponieważ nie sposób jest uniknąć takich stanów – powstają przy jakimkolwiek podniesieniu mocy, przy obniżeniu ciśnienia w separatorach. Ciekawa postawa ekspertów – wyjaśnić personelowi destrukcyjne działanie dodatniego sprzężenia zwrotnego. To dobrze (ludzie przynajmniej będą wiedzieć, dlaczego albo zginęli, albo są ułomni), ale lepiej by było, żeby reaktor odpowiadał normom projektowania. Jeśli reaktor wybucha w warunkach, których uniknąć nie sposób, to rozwiązanie jest jedno – zakaz eksploatacji. Co tu objaśniać? 26 kwietnia niedogrzanie było na poziomie jednego stopnia, a ciśnienie powoli rosło (tab. 2, Załącznik III.). 2. O pracy GCN 2.1. Eksperci reanimowali dawno odrzuconą wersję o zerwaniu pomp. Nie było przerwania cyrkulacji: * jeśli przy obniżeniu ciśnienia nie uszkodzono pompy, to dlaczego uszkodzono przy wzroście? * system kontroli zarejestrował prawidłową pracę pomp aż do nagłego skoku mocy; * pompy zasilane od generatora „bezwładnościowego” nie można było jak zerwać – nie ma przyczyny; * pierwsze jednak odłączyły się pompy „bezwładnościowe” (schemat INSAG-7, Załącznik 1. tablica 1-1), następnie zasilane z rezerwy. Wskazuje to, iż przyczyną wstrzymania przepływu termoprzekaźnika było drastyczne zwiększenie mocy. Jest i jeszcze więcej dowodów, jednakże, jeśliby te ekspertom nie wystarczyły, to żadnymi nie da się ich przekonać. 2.2. Tenże reaktor rzeczywiście wybuchał przy zerwaniu GCN. A mogło do tego dojść przy rozszczelnieniu przewodów parowych i niedomknięciu się zaworów bezpieczeństwa przy MPA... Ale winą za to obarczyć można tylko autorów reaktora. Na zakończenie o GCN: :''2.3. Referat, p. 2.8. „Więcej tego, ponieważ temperatura termoprzekaźnika na odcinku od pomp cyrkulacyjnych do wejścia w strefę aktywną zmienia się nieznacznie, przy bardzo małym niedogrzaniu, temperatura wewnątrz pomp i na wejściu do nich jest bliska punktu wrzenia." Jakieś zagmatwane to wyjaśnienie: temperatura na wejściu do pompo zbliża się do punktu wrzenia przy dużym zużyciu termoprzekaźnika ze względu na mniejsze chłodzenie go wodą zasilającą i zwiększenie straty wysokości hydraulicznej w trakcie wyjściowym (schemat rys. 1, Załącznik 3.). :''2.4. Referat, p. 2.9. „Po odłączeniu turbiny zasilane przez nią pompy zaczęły zwalniać, ponieważ szybkość obrotu turbiny malała i padało napięcie związanego z nią generatora. Obniżające się zużycie spowodował wzrost fazy parowej w strefie aktywnej i przyczynił się do powstania pierwotnego dodatniego sprzężenia zwrotnego reaktywności, które, przynajmniej po części, było przyczyną awarii.” * Zmniejszenie zużycia na 10% w ciągu 36 sekund bezwładności turbiny wywołało taki wzrost reaktywności, z którym AR sobie poradził. Żadnego zwiększenia mocy nie było. * Wystarczy spojrzeć na wykaz mocy przedstawiony MAGATE w 1986 r. O tym mówiono w Załączniku 1., p. 4.6.2. (INSAG-7). * Jeśli to za mało, przywołuję członka grupy Je. Burlakowa, który by mógł przedstawić rozliczenia swojego współpracownika A. Apresowa (schemat tablica 2, Załącznik 3.). W czasie testu bezwładnościowego gęstość termoprzekaźnika zmieniła się na 6kg/m3 (tablica 2., załącznik 3.), co daje wzrost reaktywności 24- 1SG5; w prawdziwych warunkach szybkość zmiany reaktywności bywa kilka razy większa. Tak to trzymanie się jednej idei, bez uwzględniania prawdziwych danych i nawet podstawowych rozliczeń, prowadzi do bezpodstawnych (kłamliwych) wniosków. Jak widać, kwestie niedogrzania termoprzekaźnika, zerwania i „bezwładnościowania” GCN, a nawet sama kwestia testu TG, nijak mają się do awarii. Nawet gdyby w ostatniej chwili zdecydowano się odwołać eksperyment, wynik byłby taki sam. [thumb|center|300px|Ryc. 16.1. Zależność reaktywności i mocy neutronowej od czasu w początkowej fazie awarii: kwadrat – reaktywność; trójkąt – moc neutronowa; (lewa rzędna – moc neutronowa [jednostka nominalna; prawa rzędna – reaktywność βeff; odcięta – czas s)]] Teraz już wiem, że nie raz byłem o krok od katastrofy: w ślad za AZ podążały sygnały AZM i AZS. Nie muszę one wskazywać czegoś strasznego, ignorowano je, nie umiejąc ich wyjaśnić. A to były prawdziwe skoki mocy, wywoływane przez AZ, nie znaczone przez samopis SFKRE, z powodu inercji wykorzystywanych srebrnych czujników. Sygnały zaś ostrzegały, ponieważ działają na mniej inercjalnych komorach jonizacyjnych, lecz nie są podłączone pod jakikolwiek samopis. Odnosząc do 26 kwietnia: w 23 minucie i 40 sekundzie zrzucono AZ, przez 3 sekundy alarmowały AZM i AZS. Należy tu właściwie przytoczyć: Załącznik II., rozdział II-2. 5.3. (INSAG-7), gdzie powiedziano, że jeden z modeli teoretycznych nie przedstawia takiej destabilizacji reaktora, kiedy w trzeciej sekundzie od momentu uruchomienia AZ-5 pojawiają się sygnały informujące o przekroczeniu ustawowego poziomu mocy i o szybkości jej wzrostu. Całkiem możliwe, jednak należy rozpatrywać nie trzy, a prawie cztery sekundy, ponieważ błąd pomiarowy wynosi sekundę. Wtedy (schemat rys. 16.1) nie ma sprzeczności. Dla wyjaśnienia powyższego: między dwoma wydarzeniami w latach 1994 i 1995 przedział czasowy może wynosić dwie godziny, jak i dwa lata bez dwóch godzin. 3. Operatywny zapas reaktywności Autorzy reaktora, a z nimi eksperci MAGATE, wciąż przypisują parametrowi OZR kolejne funkcje: :3.1 Możliwość sterowania mocą. :3.2 Kompensowanie wypalonego paliwa. To oczywiste dla wszystkich reaktorów funkcje spisane w książkach i r e g u ł a c h. :3.3 Regulacja gęstości mocy według objętości reaktora. Również oczywista funkcja, wywodząca się z nieprzerwanego cyklu przeładowywania paliwa i dużych gabarytów reaktora – chociaż RBMK to nie jedyny duży reaktor. :3.4 Gwarant możliwości ochrony reaktora. Przy czym ograniczenia w tej kwestii nie są ograniczane przez maksimum, jak by się naturalnie wydawało, a przez minimum (?). :3.5 Zdolność do pracy jest zabezpieczana nie tylko przy pewnym poziomie OZR, ale także musi zostać utrzymana konfiguracja trzonów. A to to już absurd, naruszenie wszelkich norm projektowania. Konstruktorzy dopuścili się jawnego błędu w konstrukcji prętów – trzony w zależności od kierunku ruchu wnoszą reaktywność o różnych znakach. Po awarii wszystkich było wiadomo o nieprzydatności prętów, włączając w to autorów reaktora. Lecz dziwnym trafem konstruktorzy znaleźli wsparcie w ekspertach. :''Referat, p. 5.1. „Wniesienie dodatniej reaktywności mogło mieć miejsce tylko podczas szczególnego położenia prętów SUZ”. Takich „szczególnych położeń” całe mnóstwo, a wniesienie reaktywności było skutkiem tylko błędnej konstrukcji trzonów. Poprawna konstrukcja „szczególnych położeń” nie ma i mieć nie może. Pytanie: dlaczego eksperci czują potrzebę obrony stanowiska dawno już odrzuconego? I, na koniec, jeszcze jedna funkcja – utrzymywanie parowego współczynnika reaktywności w odpowiednich granicach. :''Referat, p. 4.2. „Przy omawianiu biegu wydarzeń okazało się, że operatorzy nie wiedzieli o innej przyczynie świadczącej o wadze OZR, mianowicie o silnym wpływie na parowy współczynnik i współczynnik mocy.” Owszem, personel nie znał – jakim sposobem mógł znać, skoro sami autorzy reaktora o nim nie wiedzieli. A. Abagian, Ju. Czerkaszow i inni „zapominalscy” nie poinformowali nas o tym, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieli. W tym przypadku zmiana OZR związana jest z zatruciem reaktora, pojawiający się ksenon kompensowany jest przez wyciągnięcie trzonów. Jednakże równorzędnie wpływając na współczynnik rozmnożenia, oddziaływanie na parowy współczynnik nie jest identyczne. To nie takie całkiem oczywiste. Skupmy się na współczynniku. Regulamin określa normę OZR rzędu od 30 do 15 prętów. Zredukowanie do poziomu 15 prętów przez operatora nie może być uznane za winę operatora, ponieważ to jedyny sposób sterowania reaktorem. Operatorzy przeoczyli (nie było sensu tego śledzić) spadek OZR do ośmiu prętów. W sumie, mają siedem prętów na sumieniu. W artykule N. Laletina (czasopismo „Атомная Энергия” 1993, Vol. 74, Nr 3) autor stwierdza, że zmiana OZR wynosi 0,5% na 25 prętów. A więc, 7 prętów daje różnicę 1,4%. Niedobrze, jednakże kluczową rolę nie odegrała tu ta dokładka, a istniejący już wcześniej efekt parowy reaktywności na poziomie 2,5-3,0%. Nie trzeba być międzynarodowym specjalistą, żeby to zrozumieć. Po awarii w strefie aktywnej rozmieszczono 80 DP (pod względem oddziaływania na parowy współczynnik reaktywności DP jest identyczne jak SUZ). Ale i 80 DP to za mało, a więcej nie można rozmieścić, ponieważ umiejscawia się je w kanałach paliwowych i dlatego zmniejsza się liczba TWS. Tylko z konieczności zwiększono OZR do 43-48 prętów z ograniczeniem zmniejszenia zapasu do 30, nie mniej. Do pracy zapas taki jest zbędny, zresztą, jest on zakazany; operator ma do dyspozycji 15 prętów, tak jak przed awarią. Duża reaktywność kompensowana „operatywnymi” elementami – dziwny sposób zwiększania bezpieczeństwa. Zagadkowe rzeczy z tym RBMK. Do czasu awarii był on jedynym na świecie niebezpiecznym jądrowo przy małym zapasie reaktywności. 4. Parowy współczynnik reaktywności Zarówno w referacie ekspertów, jak i w innych dokumentach, mówi się o parowym współczynniku reaktywności, jednakże trzeba by mówić o parowym współczynniku niedopuszczalnej miary. Okazuje się, że po awarii w Leningradzkiej AES w 1975 r. Naukowo-techniczny rada Minsredmasza podjęła decyzję o utrzymywaniu tego parametru poniżej 0,5%, o czym konstruktorzy reaktora najwyraźniej „pomyślnie” zapomnieli. Załatwiła ich krzywa rozliczeniowa 1 (rys. 16.2). [thumb|300px|center|Rys. 16.2. Zależność reaktywności ρ [% od gęstości termoprzekaźnika γ g/cm3: 1 – rozliczenia teoretyczne; 2 – zależność rzeczywista w momencie awarii 26 kwietnia 1986 r.; 3 – stan obecny po wprowadzeniu środków.]] Krótki komentarz do rysunku. Krzywa 1 nie zapewnia bezpieczeństwa – skok reaktywności przy zmianie gęstości do 0,4 g/cm3 wynosi 2βeff. Błąd taki sam co przy zmienianiu reaktywności kompensowanej przez trzony SUZ – rozpatrywane są tylko stany skrajne. Krzywa 2 nazwana „rzeczywistą zależnością w momencie awarii 26 kwietnia”. Jezuicka postawa – i nie kłamstwo, i nie prawda. Taki parowy efekt był na każdym reaktorze RBMK i nie tylko 26 kwietnia. Krzywa została opracowana kilka lat przed awarią przez współpracownika IAE W. Iwanowa i w późniejszym czasie sprawdzona. Kierownictwo Iwanowowi nie uwierzyło. Wiedzieli, że występuje zagrożenie eksplozji, lecz nie sprawdzono tego ani teoretycznie, ani eksperymentalnie. Ot tak. Można pytać – dlaczego Iwanow nie krzyczał? Krzyczał już taki jeden, W.P. Wołkow; szybko uznano go za chorego. Nieczystymi zagraniami wspomagają się także eksperci. :''4.1. Referat, p. 4.2. „W warunkach awarii parowy współczynnik reaktywności wzrósł na tyle, że zdominował pozostałe składowe współczynniki reaktywności, aż sam współczynnik mocy stał się dodatni”. Sens fragmentu – 26 kwietnia był jakiś nadzwyczajny stan w reaktorze, no, a kto do tego doprowadził – wiadomo. Operatorzy doprowadzili do dodatniego współczynnika mocy, ponieważ OZR wynosił 8 prętów. Aby na pewno? A może eksperci nie mieli informacji, jak w 1986? Mieli. Na stronie 45 Załącznika I referatu INSAG-7 czytamy: „Druga generacja AES z RBMK od samego początku załadowywana jest paliwem wzbogacanym uranem-225 w 2%, jednak i przy takim wzbogaceniu w miarę wypalania się do poziomu 1100-1300 MWd/t na TWS i przy regulaminowym operatywnym zapasie 26-30 prętów RR poziom parowego współczynnika stawał się bliski +5 βeff. Podobny poziom wypalenia był na 4. bloku CzAES przed awarią”. I nadal – przy takim współczynniku parowym, współczynnik mocy jest równy +0,6βeff/MW przy mocy powyżej 50%. Przy mniejszej mocy on jest jeszcze bardziej dodatni. 4.2. We wspomnianym wcześniej artykule N. Laletina zaznaczono: „Godne uwagi jest, że dla równomiernie wypalonej strefy parowy współczynnik jest w przybliżeniu dwa razy większy, niż dla strefy z takim samym średnim wypaleniem, lecz rozproszonym po kanałach paliwowych od zerowego do w blisko podwójnego stanu wypalenia w porównaniu do średniej. Wynika z tego, że stan reaktora w końcowej fazie okresu przejściowego, kiedy usuwane są wszystkie dodatkowe pochłaniacze, jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż stan przeładunkowy, chociaż oba stany są identyczne pod względem średniego wypalenia.” (Przy pierwotnym załadunku reaktora świeżymi TWS dla zagaszenia nadmiernej reaktywności do strefy ładuje się blisko 240 DP). Strefa aktywna czwartego bloku znajdowała się właśnie w końcowej fazie okresu przejściowego: 1 DP, 1 wolny kanał, 1659 kaset z średnim wypaleniem 1180 MWd/TWS. Większość TWS (75%) była pierwszego załadunku z wypaleniem 1150-1700 MWd/TWS. Można by powiedzieć, że parowy współczynnik był powyżej +5βeff, aczkolwiek tyle to już wystarczająco do eksplozji. I pytanie do ekspertów – operatorzy „zrobili” dodatnim szybki współczynnik mocy czy konstruktorzy? :''4.3. Referat, p. 2.1. „A zatem, chociaż parowy współczynnik reaktywności zmieniał się w szerokim zakresie od ujemnych do dodatnich wartości zależnie od składu strefy aktywnej i systemu pracy reaktora, szybki współczynnik mocy pozostawał ujemny w normalnych warunkach eksploatacji. Podczas awarii zarówno parowy, jak i mocy współczynniki reaktywności były dodatnie.” Po cóż ten fragment, jak nie dla uniewinnienia projektantów? Według Regulaminu za normalne warunki eksploatacyjne uchodziły wszystkie stany od minimalnie-kontrolowanego do nominalnego i czas pracy nigdzie nie był ograniczany. Jeżeli eksperci chcieli powiedzieć, że współczynnik reaktywności mocy pozostawał ujemny przy mocy nominalnej, to dobrze, ale niewystarczająco. Normy projektowania wymagają tego w każdych eksploatacyjnych i awaryjnych sytuacjach. 5. Jeszcze komentarze do referatu INSAG-7 :''5.1. Referat, p. 4.1. „Awaryjne zatrzymanie reaktora przed drastycznym skokiem mocy prowadzącym do zniszczenia reaktora, niewątpliwie, mógł stać się rozstrzygającym czynnikiem przyczyniającym się do tego.” Czyli, eksperci mówią, że musiał nastąpić skok mocy i czy to personel przewidziawszy, czy to przypadkiem zrzucając przed skokiem ochronę, przyspieszał lub nawet uwarunkował katastrofę. A to coś nowego. Dlaczego eksperci nie poinformowali nas o czynniku powodującym skok mocy, dlaczego nawet nie spróbowali? Żadna komisja powodów nie znalazła. Jako świadek wydarzeń, powtarzam: przycisk obrony został naciśnięty w sytuacji spokojnej. Są również zeznania świadków G. Mietlienko i A. Kucharia. W Załączniku I, p 1-4.9., w INSAG-7 napisano, że komisja nie znalazła przyczyn zrzutu AZ. Powód zrzutu był tylko jeden – zatrzymanie reaktora po zakończeniu pracy. Zrzut obrony nie „sprzyjał” wybuchowi reaktora, tylko go wywołał. :''5.2. Referat, p. 4.1. „Zniszczenie kanału paliwowego stało się przyczyną szybkiego lokalnego wzrostu wzrostu zawartości pary, wskutek wrzenia termoprzekaźnika; doprowadziło to do lokalnego wzrostu reaktywności, który był przyczyną wzrastającego współczynnika reaktywności.” „Pułapek” na personel ten reaktor miał znacznie więcej, aniżeli eksperci wymienili. Zniszczenie kanału (jednego czy dwóch) nijak się do nich odnosi. Przy rozszczelnieniu kanału ilość wody w strefie aktywnej wzrośnie i nie ma znaczenia, czy to pod postacią pary, czy płynu. Poza tym, woda oziębia grafit. Oba czynniki doprowadzą do zmniejszenia reaktywności. :''5.3. Referat, p. 5.2.1. „Pojawiały się pogłoski, jakoby ciągła eksploatacja reaktora na poziomie poniżej 700 MW była zabroniona. Opinia ta bazowała na nieprawdziwych informacjach. Taki nakaz powinien jednak istnień, jednakże wówczas nie obowiązywał.” Reaktor ten „skutecznie” wybuchał i przy 700 MW. Dla niego nie było bezpiecznego poziomu mocy. Był tylko mniej lub bardziej niebezpieczny. Z drugiej strony, reaktor odpowiadający normom projektowania ograniczenia takiego nie potrzebuje. Nie ma żadnego technicznego uzasadnienia dla tezy o bezpieczeństwie powyżej 700 MW. A przyjęła ona charakter wręcz mistyczny (obligując akademików i doktorów do szerzenia kłamstwa na cały świat) tylko po to, by oskarżyć personel. Poziom 700 MW sam ustalałem przy opracowywaniu planu Programu i opierałem się niejako na losowości. Podczas tworzenia planu Programu zakładałem, że będą testowane główne zawory bezpieczeństwa, do czego potrzebna jest znaczna moc – przelotowość jednego zaworu to 275 t pary na godzinę. Ponieważ wykonaniu Programu bezwładnościowego TG było założone na sam koniec (ze względu na to, że większość mechanizmów na zasilaniu rezerwowym to środki bezpieczeństwa, za których nieobecność krytykuje się Program), i reaktor miał być zagaszony, aby nie czekać na obniżenie mocy, zapisany poziom został taki, jak przy pracy poprzedzającej. Po nieplanowanym spadku mocy podjąłem decyzję ograniczającą podniesienie mocy reaktora do 200 MW, uważając to za wystarczające, nie ze względu na ograniczenia. To chyba jasne, że przy dodatnim szybkim współczynniku mocy podnieść moc to nie problem? Po prostu, przy podejmowaniu decyzji uważało się, że 200 MW to zwykły, regulaminowy poziom mocy. 5.4. Nie można powiedzieć, że sytuacje awaryjne i dane eksploatacyjne nie były analizowane. Po awarii na pierwszym bloku Leningradzkiej AES komisja (Je. Kunegin i inni) wydali w 1976 r. rekomendacje: * zmniejszyć współczynnik parowy; * zmienić konstrukcję prętów SUZ; * zainstalować szybkodziałające AZ. Analogicznie było, jak wyszło na jaw wprowadzanie dodatniej reaktywności przez obronę. W grudniu 1984 r. opracowano nawet projekt nowych prętów. Były i inne propozycje. Jednakże wszystko to było regularnie ignorowane przez kierownictwo, włączając w to ekspertów MAGATE Ju. Czerkaszowa, W. Sidorienko, A. Abagiana. Im pan James Varley wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak mało korzyści wynikło z włączenia w skład ekspertów wysokich rangą urzędników, chociaż w ich dyspozycji technika, komputery, charakterystyki reaktora... Uwzględniając ignorancję kierownictwa w sprawie RBMK, najpierw założonych w projekcie, a jak się okazało w trakcie eksploatacji, niebezpiecznych realnie właściwości reaktora, reaktor RBMK był skazany na wybuch. 6. Przyczyny awarii Reaktor nie odpowiadał ponad trzydziestu rodzajom wymagań projektowania – to więcej, niż potrzeba do eksplozji. Innymi słowy: reaktor przed zrzutem AZ był niczym bomba atomowa i nie było ani jednego sygnału ostrzegawczego. Jak mógł się personel o tym stanie dowiedzieć – po zapachu, na dotyk? 26 kwietnia doszło do awarii wskutek wspólnego działania AZ, ze względu na nieprawidłową konstrukcję prętów, oraz dodatniego szybkiego współczynnika reaktywności mocy. W innych sytuacjach, każdy z tych czynników mógł samodzielnie doprowadzić do awarii. O prętach SUZ nie ma sensu już mówić, wystarczająco już objaśnione. Ale o współczynniku mocy już trzeba. Przede wszystkim jest sens policzyć efekt parowy w związku z artykułem N. Laletina (cytowane wcześniej). Reaktor RBMK najbardziej niebezpieczny był na poziomie mocy do 40% w zależności od zużycia termoprzekaźnika ze względu na wysoki dodatni szybki współczynnik reaktywności mocy. Zmiana gęstości termoprzekaźnika, a z nią i reaktywności, w odniesieniu do mocy reaktora, na mniejszym poziomie jest znacznie większe, aniżeli w okolicach wartości nominalnej (rys. 4, załącznik 3). Oczywiście, nie można uzależniać reaktywności od gęstości liniowo, jednakże tendencja wzrostowa pozostanie. W żadnym dokumencie o reaktorze nie było o tym mowy. Dopiero później zaczęto studiować zachowanie reaktora na niskich mocach, patrz, na przykład sprawozdanie IAE numer inwentarzowy № ZZR/1-1007-90 z września 1990 r. Po przyjęciu wszystkich środków obniżających parowy współczynnik reaktywności 0,8 βeff, współczynnik mocy przy 200 MW wyniósł minus 6-10-7 βeff/MW. A ile wynosił przy parowym współczynniku równym +5βeff? Co więcej, wbrew twierdzeniom ekspertów, czym mniejsze zużycie termoprzekaźnika, tym większe niebezpieczeństwo. 7. Działania personelu Zanim zaczniecie mówić o winie personelu, przypomnijcie sobie – reaktor został rozpędzony awaryjną obroną! Jeśli pan James Varley wysnuł wniosek o niesprawiedliwości oskarżeń wysuwanych w stronę personelu na podstawie prawdziwego materiału dodanego do referatu, to dobrze. Z samego referatu ekspertów w żaden sposób tego uczynić. Prędzej odwrotnie. Na przykład, w 1986 r. W. Legasow i A. Abagian nie poinformowali o fakcie wnoszenia przez AZ dodatniej reaktywności, ze względu na oczywiste paskudztwo zjawiska. Eksperci piszą, że gdyby o tym wiedzieli, to wnioski byłyby inne. Dowiedzieli się i wyciągnęli wnioski – skutecznie oskarżyli personel o zrzut obrony, patrz p. 5.1. Czegoś takiego nie robiono nawet w czasach zmasowanego oskarżania personelu. W p. 6.6. referatu eksperci piszą: „Jednak INSAG nadal utrzymuje opinię, że krytyczne działania operatorów były w zasadzie błędne.” Rozpatrzy teraz reaktor odpowiadający normom projektowania. Które z działań personelu były błędne? Jak i dlaczego operatorzy musieli naprawiać niewiadome im błędy projektantów? Tylko brak prawnych podstaw do oskarżenia personelu zmusił w 1986 r. W. Legasowa i A. Abagiana do kłamstwa. Ale z nimi sprawa jest zrozumiała. Dziwna jest determinacja ekspertów do występowania w roli prokuratora. W oczach całego świata oskarżają ludzi na podstawie dokumentów, których na oczy nie widzieli. Związani pierwszym referatem, w drugim także musieli trzymać obraną ścieżkę. INSAG-7, tak jak i pierwszy referat, niedokładny i po prostu błędnie interpretujący wydarzenia i procesy, mieszający fragmenty prawdziwe z fałszywymi. Nie jest on zjawiskiem pozytywnym. Trzeba podziękować za publikację Załączników I i II. Materiał w nich zawarty jest prawdziwy i, dla fachowców, cenny. Jednak z twierdzeniami i osądami trzeba być ostrożnym. W Załączniku II: „Właściwości te reaktora... zapewniały pewną i efektywną pracę RBMK we wszystkich regulaminowych trybach oraz podczas całej listy projektowych awarii, zgodnie z zatwierdzoną dokumentacją.” Fałszywości stwierdzenia nie trzeba komentować. Dla uściślenia: * jak projektant zapomniał czegoś dodać do listy, to jest czysty? * reaktor wybuchał przy MPA.